AMERICA5
You have a destiny..... I believe that we all have a destiny. You are not put here to eat, make as much money as you can and have as much fun as possible before you die. You have a higher calling than that. There is a belief among believers in God that we are all born with a destiny. A duty that only you can perform. There is a reason why you are here. You have to find your reason for being here. When I wasn't a believer in Jesus Christ I was a heck of alot different than I am now. Now, I don't mean to say I didn't believe that Jesus existed but that I "really" didn't know how awesome he was and is. The movies always seem to show Jesus as a skinny hippie from the 60's when in fact Jesus was a carpenter by trade. Every carpenter I have met is strong and not wimpy looking. Also they always show Jesus as a meek person that just gives gives gives, sort of like our Jesus genie. My bible says that Jesus kicked some ass when he went in to Gods temple and made a whip and started whipping people with it. The people were selling sacrificial animals and were turning Gods holy church into a business first! He started wipping the people and telling them "It is written my fathers house shall be a house of prayer but you have made it a den of thieves!!! He yelled this very loudly as he inflicted pain on the people. That is the Jesus I know. Many churches are afraid to tell you about these stories in the bible because they are not "politically correct". The Jesus I know was the bravest person ever in the world. I remember one night when I was reading the bible something happened to me. Something happened that made me look at Jesus in a way that shook my very soul. This evening I had come to realize that Jesus did not have to go to the cross and die. Think about that for a moment. Ponder on it. Burn it deep into your mind. Then I realized how much pain he went through on the cross for you and I. If you analyze why he did it the only logical explanation is his love for us. When I realized that, as embarrassed as I might be to tell you, I cried. More than that I remember the words he said to his disciples the night before his death. He knew he was going to die the next day. His disciples didn't so as they sat at the table to eat and give thanks to God Jesus said these words. Just look at how thoughtful he is. I have longed to eat of this meal with you for a long time. Until now I have called you my disciples, but now I call you my friends. Can you believe it!!? This very Jesus is God incarnate! God literally came down and died for us. Before he went and died he called his disciples friends. He also calls you and I friends. To be in union with God, to really be able to believe that. Is an awesome thing. You will come to believe it I guarantee it. Have you trials and tribulations? I bet you could tell me some terrible horrible things that have happened in your life. Yes, this world is tough to live in. As you read this I am confident you can think of some events in your life that you hate to think about. Events like this have happened in my life too. I would like to share with you some things that have happened to me and people around me I love. When I was 10 my little sister Jill fell out of the car when the door opened up while my mother was driving on the freeway. I believe she was 5 years old at the time. I remember my mom frantically screaming as she and I jumped out of the car and ran down the freeway looking for my sister. To our shock she was standing up and walking towards us. It is so vivid in my mind right now I can almost see her there walking, covered with blood and all scratched up. She was in shock. I remember my mother driving - speeding- desperately rushing my little sister Jill to the emergency hospital. She had survived with only a broken collar bone and some scratches. There has also been times when we have lost loved ones. I remember hearing my dad talk about how he heard his dad was sick. It seemed everytime we heard about my grandfather he was getting worse. We found out he had lung cancer. I remember the operations and the countless visits we made to the hospital to see him. I remember seeing how skinny he was and realizing how serious this life can be. Then the call came from the doctor. My sister and I were rushed out of bed at 2:00 in the morning as my mother drove to the hospital. The doctor said that My Grandfather had just slipped in and out of counciousness. We were losing him. The thing that stays in my mind is my dad. I had never seen my dad cry before. To me at that age it was frightening. He was my rock. He was my dad that wouldn't crumble no matter what happened. Yet here he was crying uncontrollably as my mother ran through red lights speeding to the hospital. He was saying to my mom "It's not fair-It's just not fair... My grandfather didn't die that evening. Throughout that week we received 3 more calls at all different times. Every single time we immediatley speed to the hospital. On the second to the last visit to my grandfather he was concious. He told us that an angel, like a lady, came to his bed last night and told him not to be afraid. He was smiling for th first time. My dad at the time said the drugs were affecting his mind. It could be but I am convinced that this could be a real angel. I believe it because the very next night we lost Grandpa. There has been many strange and unusual things happening in my life. I know that you most likely don't know me but everything you read here is the truth. I say this now because the next story is a hard one to believe. I wouldn't believe it if it weren't for the people that are involved. When I lived with my parents when I was younger (I am 28 years old right now) we llved in this beautiful colonial style home. You know, the one with the pillars in front of it? Well when we purchased this home we never had any problems with it. At the time we purchased it, however, our family was not a family of believers. While shopping with my mother at Toys R Us , which is a huge store that specializes in selling toys, located in California, we came upon a ouija board. This is pronounced weejuh board. I am probably spelling it wrong but you get the idea right? Well I asked my mom to buy this oija board thing and I told her what was supposed to happen with it. She was fascinated like I was. We had never tried it before but had heard that it really conjured up spirits. Now I hope you "don't" go out and buy one! I struggled with the idea of telling this in this novel but after weighing out the pros and cons I think it will do more good if I tell you so here goes. Upon bringing this board back home we began to use it. Now I am not going to tell you how to use it as I believe this to be a very evil and dangerous practice. As we used it we asked questions and pretended to get all spiritual. I am so ashamed that I did this and so is my family but I tell you this for this reason. Immediately after we did the board, the very next day, strange and terrifying things started to happen. Here is a list of actual things that happened within the house immediatly after using the board. One evening while we were all watching television our cocker spaniel dog began barking like a mad dog at a vacant seat on our couch. We all looked at it but couldn't see anything. My mother was in the kitchen and while my sister and I were in the other room playing or watching television she would come into the other room and ask us if we were playing a trick on her? We didn't know what she was talking about? We asked her what she meant and she said that she felt somebody tap her on the shoulder. This happened several times and the very next time it happened my mother turned around immediatly and nothing was there. This is the honest to God truth. This is nothing compared to what happened next. One night my aunt was spending the night at our house. As my parents were in their room and I was already fast falling asleep in mine, we heard my aunt and Jill my sister yelling loudly. The yelling was then followed by their footsteps running up the stairs. I almost had a heart attack! It made me fall right out of my bed I was so startled. They said that they were in the kitchen and they heard a noise. I can't make the sound obviously in this novel but let me spell it the way they said it sounded. It sounded like.. Like a mans voice they said not loud but kind of quiet. I know, it sounded corny to me but I know these people, they wouldn't lie about this. Wait! The story continues. One evening while my father was working in the den one evening and we were all upstairs, my dad heard a noise he said sounded like glasses rattling in the kitchen. As he came out of the den he called out to my mother...Connie? You must understand that between the kitchen and the den is a livingroom. As he came out of the den to see what the noise was he saw something that scared the hell out of him. There was "as my dad describes it" a shadowy like substance in the shape of a mans head and shoulders and also "my dad says" like a little bell shape. It stood about 3 to 4 feet off of the ground. As my dad looked at it he froze he said. He was awestruck and had never seen the likes of something like this in his life. Then the object came towards him..My dad said it came towards him slow at first, and as it got closer it sped up. It than began circling my dad. It was at this point that my dad started yelling Connie!!!!!! Once again the family ran down stairs and there was my dad his skin was like white colored he was so afraid. He didn't want us to be frightened or terrified so he tried to stay calm but my sister and I knew that this house had something going on in it. Thereafter we sold the house and the problems ceased. The thing that was mostly terrifying to me was that one by one my family was having encounters with this entity. First my mother in the kitchen, then my sister, then my dad. You know who was next right? ME!!!! I began begging my dad to sell the house. I slept at night in horror and fear. Even now the chills are running up and down my spine and I can feel that same feeling I had back then. Don't kid yourself and say that evil does not exist or that strange phenomenons don't happen. They happen ALL THE TIME! For Gods sake do not go out now and buy a ouija board. I am warning you. Why? you ask? Once you do it you will always have this feeling inside of you that you can recall at an instant but you wont want to. A cold feeling. How I can Help you believe in God! A very dear friend of mine that was not a believer became curious by this book you are now reading. Through the course of reading this book she noticed my BBS number and called. After messages back and forth, all of them very kind and polite, we finally one day, talked live on my bbs. See, my bbs has a feature wherein you can page me and if I am there, I can type to you in real time right there on your computer screen. We talked for a while and she said something to me that I took as being sincere. (call 818-965-7317) She told me that she would beleive in God if God showed her proof he existed. I told her that first of all she can't approach God that way. The way you have to approach God is..Me Servant..God Master. No Pride,,No Ego..then I told her that her method and conditions were somewhat like a veil over her mind that discouraged her belief in God. She was saying in essence to God, o.k. God, you remove this veil and then I will believe but I'm not going to believe..you prove yourself to me. I told her that and she agreed. Then I told her that God responds like this. Look, we do it my way. First, you believe in me, remove the veil yourself, then....I will prove myself to you. Well she decided to try it. It is a leap of faith in a way to her because she didn't want to be wrong. Well she wasn't. God never lets you down. Never. There is a reason why you are reading this. A higher reason than just entertainment. I have always felt that God has wanted me to do something. Something that would draw people to him. I hope you make a choice to become a believer like me. I am not perfect by any stretch of the imagination and I am sure I have done more evil in my life than you, haahahahahahah. Do you have a feeling that you are supposed to do something but you don't know what it is? If you do then please don't take this writing as coincidence. Take it as a calling for you to join us. Remember George Bush when he had told us about a thousand points of light? That is a good analogy (not to steal his! hahaha) of what we at the Rich Allen BBS are doing. We are shaking the foundations of this world. Come, let us reason together.....Go buy a new testament if you don't have one..It is AWESOME!!! Definately not boring at all. Makes any movie seem boring, any other story no matter how good it is, seems mediocre. Here is just a few things from the bible to show you. I put these words here so you can see how interesting the bible "Really" is! First of all..here is how God says he is..not the Media, not your relatives, or friends,,but God, this comes from psalm 147 :8 THE LORD IS FAITHFUL IN ALL HIS WORDS AND HOLY IN ALL HIS WORKS. THE LORD LIFTS UP ALL WHO ARE FALLING AND RAISES UP ALL WHO ARE BOWED DOWN. ------ Here is a funny part of the bible where a prophet of God is being made fun of by these bratty rebellious kids! Watch how you don't mess around with a prophet of God! From Kings 23 Elisha went up to Behel. While he was on the way, some small boys came out of the city and jeered him. "Go up, baldhead," they shouted, "Go up, baldhead,! Then the prophet Elisha turned and saw them, and he cursed them in the name of the Lord. Then two she-bears came out of the woods and tore forty-two of the children to pieces. MAN!!!! You don't mess around with a man of God! hahahahah --------------------------------- O.K. if you ever wondered what heaven is like just read the bible! Here some people ask Jesus what it's like and he says this... IT IS LIKE A BURIED TREASURE WHICH A MAN FOUND IN AFIELD. HE HID IT AGAIN, AND REJOICING AT HIS FIND WENT AND SOLD ALL HE HAD AND BOUGHT THAT FIELD. OR AGAIN, THE KINGDOM OF HEAVEN IS LIKE A MERCHANT'S SEARCH FOR FINE PEARLS. WHEN HE FOUND ONE REALLY VALUABLE PEARL, HE WENT BACK AND PUT UP FOR SALE ALL THAT HE HAD AND BOUGHT IT. Man that is sooooo cool! Did you see the part where Jesus said it's like a man finding a treasure? Why do you think somebody would sell everything they have to get that field? BECAUSE THERE IS SOMETHING MORE VALUABLE THERE!!! LOOK! Mark one of these boxes below and you will see what I mean.. Question? Which time period is the longest of these 4 choices? [ ] [ ] ] ] ] ] 20 years 30 years 9 billion seconds Eternity ok! Only a dumb idiot would mark anything but Eternity right? Who would be so stupid as to mark any of the other boxes! hahahahah But before you laugh so long and hard let me ask you a question. Why are you more interested in your time here on this earth? I know your answer tell me if I'm wrong... Your answer is either of these two.. Answer 1..Well, I don't believe in heaven or hell Answer 2..or..Well I am living here now and I have to make the best of it. If you chose one of these think about this....If you answered number 2 thats o.k. but does any amount of years compare to Eternity? And if you really believe that then "what is your definition" of making the best of it? Wouldn't making the best of it mean "securing" eternity? Remember, selling everything you have to buy the field like that guy did? Now I don't mean literrally sell but "prioritize". Now if you chose Answer 1 ..then prepare to change your position! hahaha Here goes! If you die and there is no Heaven or hell you don't lose anything? After all your going to die anyway right? But if you are wrong? You can quite possibly spend eternity in Hell and it is going to hurt. We are talking major pain. Pain that is going to never stop. The thought of why anybody would take that chance leaves me with the decision that they must be stupid. Don't be stupid o.k.? You may be thinking, hey, well when I get up there I will just argue my case with God. Well this is a one way ticket. Besides I used to think like the person who chose number one. Then I lifted the veil from my mind like the story I was telling you about with my friend who is now a believer. Thats all you have to do. It is not a bad thing to believe you don't have to change your life or try to be a better person! It happens automatically, it really does. Yes all this Jesus stuff we hear about was true after all! Hahahaha I must admit, I was wrong. Let me end this writing very simply by using a passage from a man who was in blindness for his entire life. This man is alot like you and I. In using his words let me say.... I was blind, but now I see! May God show you his glory. How will you know when he has you ask? You will know when you have a love in your heart that has never been there before. When the time comes you will cry. You will be filled with something inside of you that as hard as I sit here and think of describing it, I can only think of the word Magic. I look forward to hearing from you on THE RICH ALLEN BBS 1-818-965-7317 modem any baud speed! If I can help you with anything leave me an email message and I shall always respond to you. A special thanks to the following people in my life that have made this writing the most awesome undertaking I have ever done in my life. These people being mentioned don't all embrace my beliefs (although some of these by the time you read this will hahahah) but even then they have helped me! Connie and Richard My parents You did good mom and dad :) Jill my sister Hi sis! Rick, Max, Roman and Reina, Jack Ngo, Raul Ruiz, Zig Ziglar, Donald and Lori Cabral, Jacquelyn Guerra, Tim Downs, Jacky Aranyosi, Nelson Chu, Alex Liu, Allen Buchanan, George Ogden, Ray Rios, Alex Fabrikant, Joseph Wang, Ken Cremeans, James Dameon, Flirtin Eyes, Rodney Formoso, Gregory Frotton, Brian Schwartz, David Wong, Chuck Mancusa, John Miller, Nick Haman Bruce Skaggs, Dennis Pozi. Special thanks to my suicide Chief Counselor by his Fictitious name in which I used it here,,but I call him my "brother in the Lord" and he knows who he is.. Thanks to Jerry Branton one of the best damn Real Estate agents in the world. This man demonstrated to me that you can use your morals and beliefs to help you in business and they are not a detriment. Special, special thanks to the following sysops! A sysop is a person who runs a Bulletin Board System like the Rich Allen BBS! Jim Bobik, Doug Padgett, Chuck Russom. Also without the help of these Online computer systems this program could not be spreading across the United States and other parts of the world as quickly as it is.America - on -line, Prodigy, Genie Special dedication to my Grandfather Robert Gruner who has just been diagnosed with Cancer. At the time of this novel he was going into surgery. I love you grandpa, we will be praying for you! Thank you to my Uncle Bob Gruner who made me believe in miracles "even more" when he got off drugs and alcohol after accepting God into his life.... There is a man who has done more for Godly Radio more than anyone else I know. His name is Duffy. I would like to thank him for my radio spots, advertisements he has given me!! 99.5 fm KKLA his station!! Very sincerely I want to thank you. If you upload this and/or give to another person you are helping me in my calling. I can't begin to tell you how important that is. If I never get to meet you know that one day you can count on me saying thank you....As we stand in the presence of Glory. Right this very moment at 6:15 pm I am waiting in the waiting room as I have just said goodbye to my grandfather as he is injected with something to put him to sleep and then the entire family was asked to leave the room where he lay. We stepped out into the waiting room and my mother began to cry. This was it. This is the moment we have all been waiting for. He is in surgery now while I write this. It is a fascinating thing to see how people can break down the walls of anger, and resentment when the person they hold this anger and resentment against becomes ill. The operation my grandfather Robert Gruner is going to be in is an operation removing a rectum tumor. This tumor has grown to about the size of a golf ball and must be removed. We pray now that the doctor finds there is no cancer left and he gets it all removed. There are 2 added dangers to this operation not to mention the complications that could arise from a difficult surgery as this one. One danger is that my grandfather will be impotant. The other and the one that my grandfather fears the most, is that the cancer has spread throughout his colon and his colon will have to be removed. The colon that is left will not be sufficient to get rid of waste so he will have to wear a bag on the side of his hip and connect it when he needs to get rid of waste. Thousands of people all across the world and the information highway are praying for him at this moment and it is hard to keep the tears from falling now. Only faith in my God keeps me sane. The other people in my family are not so strong or should I say, they are more emotional. They cry tears freely. My grandmother must not get herself upset as she has high blood pressure and she could actually die. As I sit here in the waiting room I can see the solemn looks on the peoples faces as they sit and ponder on this life and what fate will become of their loved ones. I have been in this position many times. Why do people fight and fight as if they were going to live their life here on earth forever? Why cant we turn to each other instead of against each other. The group the beatles said it best when they said "LIFE IS VERY SHORT, AND THERES NO TIME FOR FUSSING AND FIGHTING MY FRIEND." This is the end to all of us you know. To be lying there in that bed with our loved ones around us. I hope that this work shakes you and makes you understand how precious this life is. Every little drop of it, every second is more precious than gold. I will let you know how My grandfather Robert Gruner does in surgery. I have all faith in my God. He has never let me down. His will be done and may this all work towards his glory. As we sit here in the waiting room my cousins have just shown up too. The time now is 10:45 and this nurse keeps walking by me and smiling. I think I will ask her if she could go in and see how grandpa is doing. I ask her and she says she will go in and see. She comes out in 2 minutes and tells us he is doing fine and the doctor will be out to talk to us in a few minutes. As we sat there down at the end of a very long highway the doctor is walking towards us now. He tells us that the operation went o.k. however they found some cancer on the liver. It was the size of a half dollar and so he cut it off of the liver. The good news is that he didn't need a bag inserted on the side of his hip for waste. Thank God almighty. Since the cancer has traveled from the rectum to his liver the doctor says there could be a possibility that my grandfather will need radiation treatment. But this time we have won this battle. Thank God. Rich Allen